Problem: A box contains $10$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $10 + 4 + 11 = 25$ jelly beans in the box. There are $10$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{10}{25} = \dfrac{2}{5}$.